Love and Tradition
by redrosegal
Summary: After the kiss, Blaine really wants to be more than friends with Kurt. Kurt thinks that it is a great idea. Time will only tell where their relationship goes, and how far. The story is much better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1: The Kiss

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first fanfic so I am keeping it simple and hopefully staying with one chapter on this one, although I promise nothing. Once I promise something, it ends in failure. Since I have a strange infatuation with Glee and, yes I am using the nickname, Klaine, they will be what this is all about. The plot starts after 'Original Song' and everything is the same as the real plot in the show.**

**Rated T because I have no clue where this story is going.**

**P.S. After line breaks, the story is told in third person.**

**Sadly, I don't own Glee. Although if it is ever any stress to anyone…**

Chapter 1: The Kiss

**Kurt**

Before the kiss, everything was simple. Blaine and I were friends, with my love spoken, but not reciprocated, I thought. When Pavarotti died, I was distraught. That's what drove me to sing 'Blackbird' in the first place, right? I never thought that it would be so life changing.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, there is a time when you say to yourself, Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever. This week, seeing you perform 'Blackbird', that was the moment for me, about you. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you." Those words, that moment would forever change Kurt and Blaine's relationship.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine<strong>

I love Kurt Hummel. It is so natural to think those words that I can't help but want to tell him the three immortal words, I love you. Kurt just makes me so happy. I want to tell him I love him, but not just in a simple sentence. I want him to love me back. Kissing him was a release of lots of emotion, but mostly to tell him that I want to be with him. I want to be able to walk down the hall and hold his hand. I want to be able to take him on a date and kiss him in the restaurant. I want to call him my boyfriend. There it was. The big b-word. I want to call Kurt my boyfriend, and I think that I will.

As 'Defying Gravity' from 'Wicked' started playing over his iPhone, Kurt grabbed it and answered playfully, "Hello?"

"Kurt, since we kissed, I've been thinking one thing more than anything else," Blaine responded.

"And?" Kurt excitedly, but also nervously, whispered. _What if he wants to tell me that he isn't interested? What if he wants to tell me I'm a bad kisser? Maybe he wants to tell me it meant nothing and that he was just lying to comfort me?_

Kurt's train of thought was interrupted by a response from Blaine that blew his mind. "Kurt, will you be my boyfriend?

**Yes, I'm sorry with leaving such a bad cliffhanger, it's just that writer's block just hit and I will be back and writing ASAP. Please leave reviews, as I am so new to this and need all of the help that I can get. **

**~redrosegal~**


	2. Chapter 2: Boyfriend

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm getting used to writing the fanfic, and this is my second chapter. Please review to let me know what you think! Still don't own Glee. I'm saddened. **

Chapter 2: Boyfriend

**Kurt**

I was shocked. Surprised and happy, but shocked. I replied, "Blaine. Of course I'll be your boyfriend! What did you think that we were after we kissed? I lo- really like you Blaine, and I hope that you really like me too." Oh my GaGa. Did Blaine just ask me to be his boyfriend? I said yes, right? Oh my GaGa. I am so in love. Why didn't I tell him that I loved him? Because it's too soon. Or is it? I am so confused right now, I just know that my dad is about to come downstairs to my room because he probably thinks that someone is breaking in because of my jumping on the bed.

**Blaine**

Kurt said yes! "So, we're official now? Does that mean that I can now kiss you whenever I want to? Like in the hallway at Dalton?" Kurt said, "Easy there Blaine. Don't get the cart ahead of the horse. This doesn't mean that you aren't allowed to kiss me, but just not whenever you want to. There is a time and place for everything. " I just really want to make out with him right now. I wish that he was here. "Hey Kurt? Are you doing anything later? If not, why don't you come over to my house for dinner? That way you can meet my parents and we can watch RENT."

**Kurt**

"Oh, that sounds lovely. I'll be over in a few minutes, ok? See you then! Bye!" As I hung up the phone, I decided that dark blue skinny jeans and a simple black shirt would do the job for this occasion, accessorized by a dark blue V-neck sweater and black boots. I just love my fashion sense. I ran upstairs, letting my dad know that I was invited to my boyfriend's house for dinner. He was confused, so I just said, "Blaine dad. Blaine is my boyfriend." He seemed puzzled, so I just let it go. I got in the car, and was driving when I got a call from Blaine.

**I know. Another cliffhanger. I hate them just as much as you do, as I don't just write fanfiction, but I am also addicted to it. Sorry it wasn't long; I write short blurbs better than long chapters. Believe me, I tried.**

**P.S. Reviews make me write faster and more often! **


	3. Chapter 3: Love

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: In the first chapter, I said that I would stay with one chapter. Now, I see that I will be extending this story to many chapters, but I think that I have a good idea for another story… **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Glee. But I don't. Remember? This is **_**fanfiction**_**! I also don't own anything referenced in this story, like The Lima Bean (owned by Glee unless it is a real place), unless I make up a character. Sorry if I use a name for Blaine or Kurt's family that has already been used. I will try to make sure that it isn't already in a story, but I can only read so many fanfictions!**

Chapter 3: Love

**Blaine**

"Kurt? Please don't come over. Meet me at the Lima Bean, ok?" Kurt sounded worried. "Blaine, is there something wrong? I am going to the Lima Bean, but you better tell me what is going on Blaine. I'm really worried about you." I just love when Kurt sounds all worried about me. I love Kurt. I love everything about him, and it's not that I don't want him to come over, it's just that my dad isn't really accepting of who I am. I want to tell Kurt what happened with me and my dad, but I don't want him to be too worried, even though worried Kurt is adorable. Kurt is just adorable with everything he does. I am rambling aren't I? My thoughts are rambling. Wow. I am so in love. "Kurt, I will tell you everything. You don't have to worry."

**Kurt**

"Alright Blaine, but you best tell me everything otherwise we will have problems and I will go to your house to find out what is happening one way or another. You understand Blaine?" I sure hope that he understands. Kurt Hummel does not kid. Unless I want to. Because then I am making a joke or exaggerating. But still, Kurt Hummel does not kid. I hope that everything is going okay for Blaine, because I love him. I have to tell him that I love him. Because I do. He assured me that everything was okay, but he wanted to tell me something away from his house. "What can't you tell me in your house?"

**Blaine**

I paused before answering his sentence, "Kurt, I need to tell you in person. You'll appreciate me telling you in person. Talk to you soon. Wait, are you outside? I see your car. Stay in your car, I'll be there in a minute. Okay? See you there." I hope that Kurt will stay because I want to tell him that I love him away from everyone. I'm glad that I didn't drive and got a ride from Wes, because this way we can drive to the hotel where the Warblers are staying in his car. I have my car there, but just in case. I'm almost at his car. Take a deep breath Blaine, he probably loves you too. But if he isn't ready to say it, he doesn't have to. He knows that you won't pressure him.

**Kurt**

"Blaine, what's so important? What are you doing? Blaine?" He pulled me out of the driver's seat of my car and shut the door behind me. I'm nervous now. What is he doing? He wrapped his arms around my waist. Is there anyone looking? Good, there isn't anyone in the parking lot except for us. I love Blaine, but I hate the staring and glares that I get from people who don't like who I am or my sexuality. He leaned in to kiss me, and I tilted my head and leaned in slightly. Before I knew it, I felt the soft touch of Blaine's lips on mine, and I stifled a small moan as he parted his lips. I parted mine, and ran my tongue against his lower lip. We started making out and my body perfectly melded with his, me feeling his abs against my abdomen. I ran my fingers through his hair and subconsciously started grinding against his hips. Blaine groaned softly, and started to grind back. He pushed me against the car, and took over. Taking his mouth off of mine, he started to kiss my neck and jaw. "Oh, Blaine. Let me open the car." He made an approving noise, and stopped kissing me for a minute, while I opened up the back of my SUV and moved my bags off of the blanket that I had laid out on the floor previously. Blaine took off his red and black sweater, leaving on a skin-tight black t-shirt. Why was he doing this to me? We both climbed in the car and I took off my sweater and shut the door. Thank god that I didn't wear the long sleeved button up shirt that I wanted to, just a simple black short sleeved shirt. He threw our sweaters in the passenger seat, and leaned on his side on the blanket. I was on my side pressed up against his body, my extra couple centimeters making no difference. I unlaced my boots and he kicked off his sneakers. I pressed up against him again, and he kissed me. I had my eyes closed, but if they were open they would be saying that I loved him, the same thing that my mouth would be saying if his wasn't on it. I parted my lips and started to really kiss him back when he rolled us so that he was on top of me. I ran my fingers through his hair, and started to kiss his neck. When I did, the words that came out of his lips meant everything.

**Blaine**

"I love you, Kurt." Those words came out of my mouth and he put his lips back on mine and whispered through the kiss, "I love you too." I love Kurt Hummel, my boyfriend. I broke the kiss for a moment and pulled off my shirt. Kurt made a noise and rolled on top of me, kissing my lips, then all the way down to my pants. Then he pulled off his shirt and I started grinding on him as his lips returned to mine. He whispered on my lips, "I wish that you hadn't-, "and then groaned as he broke the kiss. "Blaine, this has to be it. I'm not ready for anything more. I wish that you hadn't gelled your hair back. It's probably really sexy without the gel." I responded, "Well alright, I won't gel it tomorrow." "Tomorrow?" was the response that I got from Kurt. "Remember? We have to go to the hotel. You and I are rooming together."


	4. Chapter 4: Give Them What They Want

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: In the last chapter, Klaine fell in love. In this chapter, not much will happen, but there will be some pretty strong emotions. It probably won't be as long as the last one. I would like to send a warm thanks to my one and only reviewer as of date, **ARandomFan91**, and her stories are awesome. Thanks!**

**P.S. Reviews are good. They make me update faster, and if you review, you get cyber-redvines, because they can do anything.**

**WARNING: References to sex, but nothing will happen this chapter. Maybe next chapter, but not this one. **

Chapter 4: Give Them What They Want

**Kurt**

As we continued making out, I finally broke the kiss. "Blaine, we need to stop by the drug store. We need, and I mean need, concealer. Look at these hickeys. What do you think that the boys will think?" He rolled us over, and tried to start kissing me again. I pulled away. "Kurt, what's up? We still have hours before we need to get to the hotel." "I know Blaine, but I think that we need to stop now."

**Blaine**

I brushed my lips against his, not really even kissing, but I got the reaction that I was looking for. He made a noise, and then pulled on my hair to return us to kissing. I wasn't trying to pressure him into anything, but I love kissing him. How his lips taste like that strawberry ChapStick that he uses, and how he smells so good. As I returned to grinding him, I almost wanted to rip his clothes off of him and have sex now, but he isn't ready. I'm okay with that. I finally let him be back on top, and he slowly started to soften the kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair, and he didn't flip out! I am so excited. I can now touch the perfect hair of Kurt Hummel. As we broke the kiss, I said the only two sentences in French that I want to learn for now, other than will you marry me. "Je vous aime Kurt. Vous êtes parfait." (I love you Kurt. You are perfect.)

**Kurt**

"Je t'aime aussi, Blaine." (I love you too, Blaine.) "I have no idea what that means, but I think that it has something to do with love." Blaine was so clueless sometimes. I love that about him. "It means I love you too Blaine. Let's get down to the drugstore to buy us some concealer. And I mean a lot of concealer, because I want to do this every day, twice at least." Blaine looked at me lovingly and said, "Me too, Kurt. I love you."

**2 hours later**

**Kurt**

We finally arrived at the Lima Memorial Hotel, close to the hospital. I was surprised when Wes wasn't up to give us our keycards, but they were left at the front desk instead with a message reading,

_Blaine and Kurt, _

_These are your keycards to your hotel room (27)._

_DALTON RULES DO NOT APPLY._

_Wes_

_P.S. We're watching you_

"Well, that's disturbing. Don't you think?" I promptly stated. "I agree. DAVID, COME OUT. I CAN HEAR YOU!" Blaine yelled this out quickly, and then a sad David appeared from inside a closet. "Bring the cameras and microphones out too, David." Blaine said, and David went around collecting things, as well as pressure plates and microphones from under the beds and between the mattress and box spring of both beds. I must have looked terrified, because Blaine quickly assured me that this was normal for them, and that they had done it to everyone's room probably. David nodded in agreement.

**Blaine**

As Kurt and I got ready for bed, he went out to the balcony. We could see many of the other Warblers looking at our room from their balconies, so I decided to give them what they wanted. I asked Kurt to move his suitcase from inside and told him the plan. "Kurt, they won't leave us alone until we kiss. And I mean really kiss. So, I am going to come from behind you, slip my arms around your waist," and during this conversation, I was demonstrating, "And then I will turn you around, and then we will give them what they want." His glasz eyes were smoldering, so I decided to try my luck early. I leaned in, and closed my eyes. He did the same, and then we were kissing. I parted my lips, and ran my tongue along his bottom lip and he parted his lips to respond. I then pulled away, telling him that we needed to go and do the plan.


	5. Chapter 5: Pressure

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I love when I get reviews. They are like hugs or rainbows, and they make me inspired to write more. Thanks for sticking with me and this fic for as long as you have, and I apologize for the wait. I am giving up on the idea of sex for now, but there may be some much later in the fic. Hope that you keep reading!**

**P.S. Sorry for the tease a few minutes ago, had the wrong chapter name. Here's the real deal though!**

Chapter 5: Pressure

**Kurt**

As Blaine turned me around and wrapped his arms around my waist, I felt the electricity shoot down my spine. I waited for what he was going to say next, as he murmured against my ear as he spoke. He turned me around, and I tried to look sexy. I know that when I try to look sexy, it doesn't work, so I didn't really try, but I got into the mindset. When he leaned in, I felt myself smile and then kiss him. Then, we were making out. I love how Blaine and I can just now be a couple, and it will be official tonight! When he pulled away from the kiss, I unconsciously pouted. "We need to go and put on the show, okay Kurt? Let's give them what they want." I nodded, and headed outside. I gave Blaine a sideways look that said 'Come get me' and he followed me soon after. As he wrapped his arms around me, I couldn't wait any longer. _Screw the plan._ I spun around and kissed him.

**Blaine**

As I am wrapping my arms around Kurt, he spins around and kisses me. I thought that we were sticking to the plan! I started kissing him back, and wolf whistles and cheers erupt from around us. I finally broke the kiss and looked at Kurt. His eyes were burning with desire, and I pulled him inside and shut the door.

**Kurt**

As Blaine pulled me inside and shut the door, I slammed him up against the wall and kissed him. All of these pent up feelings were driving me crazy, and I was going crazy when I wasn't touching him, and I wanted to be closer. I ran my tongue against his lips, and as he moaned through the kiss I took the opportunity to slip my tongue inside his mouth. He moaned again, and somehow spun us around so that I was up against the wall. I didn't care, as long as we were together. He took his mouth off of mine and I guess that I made a sound, and he started kissing my neck, and took off his shirt. I soon followed suit, and pulled his mouth back up to mine. I tangled my fingers in his curls, loose from their gel. I was backed up to the bed by Blaine, and as the backs of my knees hit, he picked me up bridal style and placed me on the bed. He then proceeded to straddle me and kiss me all the way down to my waistband, where he finally returned our lips together after all of my twitching and bucking my hips into his. I started to grind our hips together, and then Blaine broke the kiss.

**Blaine**

"Kurt, this is going too fast. I don't want to pressure you into anything." "Blaine, do you really think that you are pressuring me? I started all this." After Kurt finished his sentence, I would never forget what he did next.

**Hehehe. I hate cliffhangers too, but I have awful writers block. Darn you Glee! I wish that the last episode had more Klaine. There were only like 6 shots of them! 6! Well, please review and help me get over writer's block. Send in ideas for stories that you want me to write, as I am open to suggestions. Can't wait to hear from all of you!**

**P.S. Cyber-Kurt and Blaine dolls to everyone who reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6: Engaged

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you to 'theskyiseverywhere ()' for reviewing and being so supportive of my story! I am trying to surpass 6000 words this week, so please review the story and I will keep writing! If I get 6 more reviews, I will let the person whose review touched me most choose something to happen in the story. Also, if you have a good idea, please feel free to let me know what it is. That way, I can put it in the story! Now, on to the next chapter!**

**P.S. Kurt and Blaine are both 17 in this fic. It is probably a year off, but that is their age here. **

Chapter 6: Engaged

**Kurt**

"Blaine, do you really think that you are pressuring me? I started all this." My next move is one of my boldest. "Blaine, I am in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. When we are old enough…" Blaine cut me off before I could finish. "Kurt, wait a minute." He was rejecting me. He was going to break up with me. I was distraught. I loved him. He loved me too! I mean, what was he doing breaking up with me?

**Blaine**

I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out the small, velvety black box. I took a deep breath, went over to the bed, and got on one knee in front of Kurt. _What am I doing? This is crazy! He'll reject me…_ My thoughts were driving me insane, so I just went for it. "Kurt, I know that we aren't eighteen, but I know one thing. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I took a deep breath and took his hand in mine. He looked at me confusedly and I said the most important 6 words that I will ever say. "Kurt Hummel, will you marry me? When we are old enough of course…" I was interrupted with me being pulled up off of my feet and a passionate kiss on the lips. "Of course I will marry you! I love you so much Blaine!"

**Kurt**

Blaine asked me to marry him. I said yes. What will my dad think? Carole? I am in _way_ over my head. But I don't care. I love Blaine and want to marry him as soon as I can. Our birthdays are only a few months away, but I will need more than 4 and ½ months to plan a wedding! Now, we need an engagement party. But that will be weeks away…

**Yes, super short chapter. It's just a filler chapter, so that we can get to the good stuff! Will probably post tomorrow, or later today if I get more reviews! Let me know what you think! I really love it when you guys review, it's just like you gave me a hug and they make my day so much better! What did you think of the new Glee! Best song ever is now Somewhere We Only Know sung by The Warblers! The next episode can't come fast enough. Let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7: Dreaming

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the second-to-last chapter! *sob* Hope that you guys like the way it ends! Thanks for reading and sticking with me through the end! Reviews are really appreciated and I read each one. Now on to the story! **

Chapter 7: Dreamin

Kurt awoke with a start. His eyes flashed open, and realized with disappointment that he was on the plane to Hawaii. To go to Blaine's wedding. Where Blaine was getting married to Josh. Not him. The whole thing had been a dream. Blaine was sitting right across the row from him, looking dreamily out the window. How had this happened? Blaine and he were boyfriends in high school, and in college! They went to NYU together, and Blaine had put off going to college for a year so that he and Kurt could go together! But then he met Josh in his music studies class. Josh and Blaine had become the best of friends, and Kurt started to feel like the third wheel to them, even though he and Blaine were boyfriends! The day when Blaine and Josh went to the movies, and Blaine came home late for their dinner date, Kurt knew something was up by his mussed appearance. His tie – wait, his tie for a movie? – was loosened and slightly angled, and his shirt was wrinkled. His hair was out of its perfect gelled state too, and it was wet! His lips were red, and there was a faint hickey on the side of his neck. Kurt's eyes welled up with tears, and asked Blaine what in the _hell_ he was thinking, cheating on him! Blaine responded with, "Kurt! It was a mistake, I, we… Oh, Kurt, I'm in love with you! Not Josh…" "JOSH! THAT'S WHAT YOU TWO HAVE BEEN DOING WITHOUT ME? HERE'S THE STUPID RING I BOUGHT YOU BECAUSE I LOVED YOU, BLAINE. I LOVED YOU! I THOUGHT THAT YOU LOVED ME TOO, BUT I GUESS THAT I WAS MISTAKEN." Kurt was screaming, throwing the ring that he had bought and gotten _Courage_ inscribed on the inside of for Blaine. "Kurt, please let me explain!" "What do you have to say Blaine? What? That you still love me and wish that this never happened? That you could rewind the clock? Well, you can't and here's the ring that I was about to PROPOSE to you with. I was going to PROPOSE Blaine. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you!" In a whisper I said, "I was going to propose to you. Because I love you. I still love you, but I can't let myself get hurt again." "Kurt, can I please talk to you? Please? I just want to make things right! I was stupid, and know that you probably won't forgive me, but can I at least try?" I sat on the couch and said, "I'm listening."

No, I won't think of it any more. It hurts too much. Why am I going to the wedding anyway? _Because he might fall in love with me all over again. We could start over._ As I looked over at Blaine, he was in the process of making out with Josh. When they broke the kiss, Blaine looked at me and broke my heart all over again. Josh was wearing my ring. The ring that I had given Blaine, because it hurt too much to keep it. He mouthed "I'm sorry" but it didn't matter anymore. He was with Josh now, and I had no chance.


	8. Chapter 8: Love Me Again

Chapter 8: Love Me Again

I didn't sleep at all last night. I was up looking at old photos on my computer. I still have them all saved. All of the pictures where Blaine and I were together. Who am I trying to kid? I really miss him and want him back! I wish that Blaine and I were still together. Then we could be getting married, not Josh and Blaine! Josh isn't even the right guy for Blaine! I am! I just wish that we could make up and get back together. I know what I am going to do at that wedding, and I won't be crying to myself about how I wish that we would get back together.

**AT THE WEDDING**

The wedding was beautiful. The décor wasn't tacky, but it wasn't really my taste either. Their colors were burgundy and navy, reminding me of Blaine and my days at Dalton. Maybe Blaine was trying to tell me something… No, he was in love with Josh. Before the ceremony, he came over to talk to me.

"Kurt, can we go somewhere and talk? It's been awhile." He said with the patented dapper smile. "Alright. It has been awhile." I really hope that he didn't hear the sadness in my voice. He smiled the I-know-you're-sad-or-upset smile and I guess that my feelings had leaked through my plastered on smile. We stepped into his groom's suite and I shut the door. "Kurt, I'm sorry." He whispered the next part to himself, but I heard. "I still love you." My eyes widened, and I decided to hedge my bets, so I just did it. I leaned over kissed him passionately. I felt his surprise, but then he kissed me back! He was kissing me back! Blaine Anderson still loves me! I finally broke the kiss with a look of embarrassment on my face, just like his face when we had our first kiss. "Blaine, we really shouldn't be doing this. You're getting married, for god's sake! I know how cheating feels, and getting over it isn't pretty, remember?" "Kurt, I love you. I don't love Josh the same way I love you. He was always second to you. I just thought that you didn't love me back, so I accepted when he proposed." "And you gave him your ring?" "Yes, because it hurt too much to stare at it every day praying that you would come back. I want you back Kurt. I'm going to go tell Josh that I can't marry him, and that I'm in love with someone else." "Blaine. Don't screw up whatever you have going with him for our failed relationship. We both still need closure, not to get back together. As crazy as it sounds, no matter how much I love you I don't think that we can work." What am I saying? Why am I giving it all away? Why? The room started spinning around me. I saw Blaine's mouth moving, but I couldn't hear. "Blaine? Did someone spike my fruit punch? There are two Blaines. I'm dizzy Blaine. Will you kiss it and make it all better?" Then everything went black.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I need to split this up into two chapters. It looks like you will be getting a chapter 9, and maybe an epilogue with an alternate ending! How exciting is that? Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9: Can't Stop Me Now

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi! I'm back with chapter 9! Thanks for reading and sticking with the story this long. Do you readers want the alternate ending? I'm not sure as to if I am going to write it now. Please let me know! Now on to the story!**

Chapter 9: Can't Stop Me Now

Kurt's eyes blinked several times, and then he spoke in a hoarse whisper, "Where—where am I? Blaine? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's Blaine Kurt. You're in the hospital. Someone had drugged you."

"What? I'm in the hospital? Someone DRUGGED me? Why would someone drug me, Blaine? What did I do?"

"I think that it was Josh."

"Why didn't I think of him? He would have been angry for me attending, and he was way too happy when he came and gave me a glass of champagne. He must have drugged the champagne! I knew that I shouldn't have come, Blaine. Even after years and years of e-mails, I knew that Josh wouldn't want me there. I knew, but I let my heart get in the way. Oh Blaine!" Kurt sobbed the last part, and reached up to me from his hospital bed. I quickly leaned down and let him cry into my chest. I missed Kurt. He's the only one for me, and I can't believe that I screwed that up with a mistake in college. I wish that I could turn back the clock and make it right. I still can make it right, but I have missed out on years and years of being with my soul mate. My future husband, Kurt Hummel. I can't say anything now, because Kurt would freak out on me. I can tell him when he gets out of the hospital though, and that's only a few days away.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Blaine brought me out to a park, and we had a lovely picnic. I really just wished that it was like the picnics we used to have, needing to pack up when things got too heated and move to my SUV or Blaine's. I felt like there was something that he wasn't telling me, but I just ignored it until his left hand landed on my thigh. I looked down self-consciously and realized that he didn't have his wedding ring on, but instead was wearing the ring that I have him all those years ago.

"Blaine, why are you wearing that ring?"

Blaine sighed, and then answered. "I was hoping to get into this after the picnic. Well, I'm just going to go out there and say it. I love you, Kurt. You are the most amazing, beautiful, gorgeous, captivating, perfect man in the world. I want to be yours and no one else's. That's why I broke up with Josh and cancelled the wedding right after I rushed you to the hospital. I took the ring before I told him, and I wore it. I also got this out of the bank, as I wouldn't give it to Josh."

As Blaine pulled a deep blue velvet box out of the picnic basket, I think that I audibly gasped. "Blaine," I tried to interrupt, but Blaine continued.

"Kurt Hummel, I am in love with you. You are my soul mate and the only person that I could ever truly love. I don't know what I would do without you."

I forcefully interrupted him this time. "BLAINE. I don't think that getting married without even being together technically for years!"

"I'm not asking you to marry me yet. This was originally going to be your engagement ring, but now it's going to be a promise ring. A promise to give us another shot. Because I don't think that I could live without you."

I couldn't really process what Blaine was saying, so I just tried to breath out my answer.

"Yes." I said breathlessly and much higher than intended. I was surprised by Blaine's lips colliding with mine. In this moment, only we existed. Only us and no one else. As I broke the kiss and looked out at Blaine with breathless eyes and a small smile and tried to ask him something, but my vocal chords were stunned and non-functional. I just picked up the picnic and dragged him by his tie to the car, and prayed that my voice was working again.

"Blaine, let's head back to your place. Now. I love you too."

Blaine made an affirmative noise, and I knew what was going to happen once we stepped in that building. And I couldn't wait.

**Another Cliffhanger! I'm a horrible person. Probably two more chapters, although I'm not promising anything. There might be some AVPM and AVPS references in the next couple of chapters, so if you aren't familiar with A Very Potter Musical and Sequel, start watching! Thanks to all of my readers!**


	10. Chapter 10: Marry You

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I think that this is the last chapter of L&T. If anyone wants me to write an alternate ending or another chapter to this, I will, but If no one wants me to I will be ending it here. Sorry to everyone who's disappointed, but I am working on a Real Person fic that I would love for you guys to check out. I will have it up before the season finale of Glee I hope, but maybe before if I can get the first couple of chapters worked out. Thanks to all of my readers!**

Chapter 10: Marry You

**Blaine**

Kurt and I were kissing and fumbling our way down my driveway, and I was trying to dig out my keys without having to let my lips leave his. I finally grabbed it, pressed Kurt up against the door, and while kissing him managed to unlock the other one. He stepped away from the door and grabbed my tie. He nearly yanked me off my feet when he pulled me inside and shut – No, slammed – the door behind us. As I pressed him into the wall, he wrapped his legs around my waist and twined his hands through my hair. Then, as I was carrying him, I walked us back to my bedroom. I then laid Kurt down on the bed and shrugged my jacket off and threw it somewhere. I then straddled Kurt and returned my lips to his. As I started moving my mouth lower, he started making low moans in the back of his throat. _I_ was doing that to him. _Me_. I was so in love with him and he was in love with me too. We were perfect.

**Kurt**

I made love to Blaine and we fell asleep together afterwards. I know that it will be awhile before we get married, but this is a start to the future. I never want to be with anyone else. Just Blaine. I love him. I murmured that I loved him against his lips and he responded by kissing me passionately, but slowly and sweetly.

"I'm gonna marry you." Blaine said sleepily and then fell asleep next to me.

"I'm gonna marry you too." I spoke and then gave in to the sleep approaching.

=================================**THREE MONTHS LATER=================================**

**Blaine**

I had brought Kurt out to a karaoke place and it was our turn at the microphones. I had picked the song and reassured him that he would know it. The first few notes of the song came on, and I saw his eyes widen and he mouthed _Blaine?_ I looked at him reassuringly and I started.

"_It's a beautiful night. We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you."_

Kurt and I alternated lines, so he continued.

"_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go, no one will know."_

"_Come on girl"_

"_Who cares if we've got a pocket full of cash we can blow, shots of patron"_

"_And it's on girl"_

We both sang the next part.

"_Don't say no, no, no, no, no-no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go"_

It was my line next.

"_Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you."_

I stopped the music and got down on one knee in front of Kurt.

"Kurt, I love you and just like the song said, I think I wanna marry you. No, I don't think. I know that I want to marry you. You are the most perfect, amazing person in the whole world and I really don't deserve you but I'm not going to question why I have you. You are incredible and I love you more than anything. I would do anything for you, and I just want to have you in my life forever. Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?" As I finished my speech, I was crying slightly and Kurt was sobbing.

"Get up you idiot. Of course I'll marry you!" He kissed me and then I put on the gold ring that I had bought him. It had three small diamonds in it. Kurt and I were getting married. It was finally happening. And I wish that we hadn't gone our separate ways once, but I wouldn't trade this moment for anything.

**THE END**

**I hope that you guys enjoyed it! This is the end of L&T, but I might write a wedding for these two. Thank you for reading through all of this and reviewing to those who did. I appreciated every one. This is it, so the end for real. Hope you guys check out my other fics and enjoy them just as much as you did this one. **

**~redrosegal**


	11. Sequel?

Okay, if you're reading this, thank you. I know that author's notes aren't supposed to be chapters, but I kind of need to know this. I've gotten some PM's and reviews that people want a sequel to this. If you're one of those people, please review on this and say that you do. Go anonymous if you must. But please just let me know, as I don't want to waste months of actually planning and writing all of this for a sequel if no one wants to read it. Thank you.

-redrosegal


End file.
